


Mistletoe

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: This is just where i put random little drabbles and dialogues i just come up with. Could be random or based off a fandom. Tags will update as I go.Starts with just a little piece about mistletoe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dialogue I thought about of mistletoe I didn't have any story to put it in for now so I figured I'd just leave it here.

"You know what things like that remind me of? Mistletoe."

"Mistletoes mam'?"

"Mmmm, cute little plant. Got a nice story behind it. People like it. Keep it around for tradition, celebration, holiday. But despite all of those good vibes and nice feels put behind it doesn't change the fact that ultimately its poisonous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought of this I was kinda thinking real deeply about religion as a whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Let memories of the past good and bad fall behind you until they grow into large magnificent wings on your back that will one day carry you higher


	3. Words...

Can not amount to emotion

Describe what can not be determine

Blind to reality

Can hold no truth

A leash on the creativity of the mind

Never enough

Are broken promises forgotten in the wind

Lies to truths unspoken

Bring pain and misery

Cant be trusted

Empty


	4. Chapter 4

To see a true artists in work is an art in itself


	5. Chapter 5

Love transcends the boundaries of the materialistic world


End file.
